


The Ups and Downs of Falling in Love.

by Dalia_Delilah_Dolma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalia_Delilah_Dolma/pseuds/Dalia_Delilah_Dolma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just entered his 6th year in Hogwarts when he comes into an unexpected inheritance which change him into an adorable creature and he thought this year was gonna be normal for once as well as dealing with the sudden death of his beloved godfather Sirius..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a New Battle

**Author's Note:**

> SOooo this is my first ever try at writing fanfiction.. forgive me if i dont follow the story plot much but i will try my best alsoo some characters may not act like those in the movies and I havent have much time and the money to buy those books.  
> Also know that this maybe a one time thing cause i'm not a writer and my mind is a jumble mess of ideas that comes and goes.

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. of Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1  
Harry was outside in the sweltering tending to the prize winning garden of his Aunt Petunia when Uncle Vernon bellowed for him to get inside to start making dinner, honestly his uncle can't seem to tone his voice lower than the sound of a wailing walrus. He quickly went inside not before he hastily wash his hands with the garden hose. Aunt Petunia was already in the kitchen and when she saw him she hissed to make a typical english dinner , Harry immediately went to it all the while Aunt Petunia watch him like a hawk as if he would be bold to steal or contaminate their “normal” food with his “freakish” ways.

 

After doing his chores all day and finish the cooking in which he doesn’t get even a licking off. He was locked more like thrown back into the tiny cupboard, it seems that his relatives decided since his mass-murdering godfather Sirius Orion Black was dead by courtesy of Dumbledore of whom which told his relatives about it. Dumbledore who thinks it’s best to ignore him the past year and then had the gall to tell him that stupid little prophecy when he was still in shock over Sirius death. Well he certainly showed the headmaster and his office how he felt of that last addition of information. He was crouching on the shamble of a cot his relative deem in the kindest of their heart to give to him. He was short and malnourished so it’s not like the space was a problem.

 

When midnight comes and pass, Harry felt hot and sweaty, his back itch and he have a massive headache it feels like something is splitting it into two. He whimpered as the pain kept coming like waves and didn’t stop for what feel like hours and as suddenly as it comes the pain goes away and a cool embrace cover him like the autumn breeze on the moonless night. He looked around his cupboard with startling clarity which didn’t seem to register to him as he was busy trying to catch his breath. He tried to crouch back up against the back wall of his cupboard and was shock when a jolt of pain made him wince. He move forward to try feel what was making his back feel pain when he felt something feathery when his hand touch it , Harry gasp and whirl his head so fast it’s a wonder it didn’t snap his neck.

 

What Harry saw was wings beautiful the colour of pure white snow , he sighed and tried to calm himself by running a hand through his weirdly silky and long hair the colour of midnight which prove to shock him more as well as finding that he has horns too. Curvy horns by the feel of it in his hands he thought ‘Oh merlin, what happen to me and my body why do I have wings a..and horns too. And my hair is so long and silky. Oh I wish I could a mirror to look..’ Harry didn’t get to finish his train of thought when suddenly a beautiful silver incrusted mirror appeared in front of him and with little light there is in the little cupboard he was shock to see that his face have change a lot. His skin look pale to the point it made him look almost ethereal and his face changed to look more like Sirius or any of the blacks he had seen with high cheekbone and a sharper more define features. Harry finally saw what his horns look like and it made him paled. ‘Well now I have more reasons to be called a freaked with how I look like right now, I look like a fairy but what’s with the horns it made me look like a demon now.’ He thought to himself.

 

Harry didn’t notice it but he was releasing a distress call which alerted any nearby magical creatures of which whom are compelled to help him. Harry jumped when he heard a door slammed open he whimpered and got quiet instantly. He jumped back and gasp when he remembered why he felt pain when leaning on his back, he thought it was Uncle Vernon so he immediately curled into a ball to protect himself for the beatings that he knew that would come whenever he upsets Uncle Vernon. But the pain or the beating never came instead a large hand rested on his shoulder which made him flinch. The hand however was accompanied by a deep baritone voice which sent shivers deep in him and made something inside him twitch, though he couldn’t understand what the wonderful voice was saying but it calming him considerably since Harry had a hard time trusting and that was made further into paranoia by Mad-Eye Moody.

 

Harry was still curled up but felt hands surround him in a warm embrace which calm him further and he decide to peek up to whom was carrying him. He was shocked to see a mountain of a man with hard rock muscles holding him and continuing to spoke soft words as to not frightened him. The man was ridiculously tall Harry thought he was maybe 6’8 maybe more he can’t really tell because of the way he was being held. Harry must’ve looked ridiculous being held like this but he didn’t he care anymore this man was nice and warm he snuggled in further into him and was already dozing off so he didn’t notice the man was moving farther away from his relatives house nor did he notice being placed in a soft bed and the man murmured something that sounded like ‘….sleep well..mate’. Harry didn’t know why but the meaning of that word was making him feel something deeper that when Ron or any of the other guys in the dorm said it to him. This was deeper, this was more meaningful it was like a promise for something he couldn’t comprehend in his sleepy state. Maybe it makes more sense when he's not so comfortable and warm.


	2. New Place, New People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ookaay i updated this cuz i just cant get out of my head and thanks for reading my first story :)

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a groan and being surrounded by a mountain of fluffy yet oddly silky pillows. Last night activities was blurry at best but he could remember being carried somewhere by an impressively tall and handsome man. He looks around the room to see it is an encompassing white filled room with a fireplace at his place join by a white sofa and two comfy looking white chairs “Can this room get any more white…I mean bloody hell even the floor is white this is really weird. The only not white is this very comfy bed” He thought while unknowingly purring while rolling about on the bed when the doors creaked open and the most peculiar person poked her head through the door. ‘Oh Master’s guest is awake now.’ 

Harry jumps up and he felt his entire face go red for being caught rolling in a stranger’s bed. She twirled around the room opening the curtains as she went about and finally stood in front of him. “Does Master’s guest wishes to have breakfast now or does he wish to go freshen up in the bathroom.” Harry could only nod at the strange woman. He tried to get up and suddenly the world turn upside down he would’ve fall face first into the white floor if the strange woman didn’t catch him with suprising speed and strength not that Harry weighted much since that was thanks to The Dursley  loving care.

“Be careful young guest should you fall and injure that lovely face of yours” She giggled and bop his nose. “ Thanks, whats your name I can’t just call you lady in my mind” he rasped because of his throat raw and sore because of his sceams last night. “Oh I forgot I should’ve introduced myself first” she giggled again. “Oh yeah my name is Alexsandra Cromwell you can call me Alex and I am the servant of the Ancient and Noble House of Moore. Please to meet you..” “Oh my name is Harry Potter” he ducks his head waiting to be awed by his unwanted celebrity status and when nothing happen he peeks through his lashes to see that Alexsandra still stood there with a warm smile on her face. “Now that introductions are done tell me where should we head to breakfast or the bathroom?”Alex quips. “I want to go to the bathroom please.” “Oh what a polite and adorable young man” she gushes while helping to steady Harry’s steps to the bathroom. When they arrive she lets go and waits on the side of the door while Harry goes inside to do his morning rituals.

While inside Harry went straight to the toilet to relieve his bladder. He went to the mirror to wash off and examined his newly acquired features from his horns which are also ridged and surprisingly sensitive when he was done examining his startling headgear he went to his wings which he examines from base to tip. Harry was so concentrated on his wings that he didn’t seem to hear when the door was open until a deep voice that is definitely unfamiliar as well as sounding amuse spoke “Well I heard my best brought a stray last night I didn’t know that the stray was so adorable and must I say sexy as well.” the stranger smirks while Harry squeaks in which he deny of ever doing so to the end of his life and abruptly turns towards the stranger when his mouth goes dry because the man in front of him is very handsome and just exudes a manly aura which makes Harry knees feels weak. “S-sorry” his voice quivers and a bit breathless “I didn’t hear you come” in his face as red as a tomato. “No, it is me who should be apologizing I walk in on you” the handsome stranger smirks a typical bad boy smirk. Harry felt himself get even more red in the face if that should’ve been possible. “O-oh I-I-umm” Harry stammered out. The man smirk got wider and he lean in close until they were face to face “You really are quite adorable and very delicious” he said as he licks his lips.

He was about to say something when he look like he was being tasered the man fell down and was abruptly thrown out of the bathroom. Harry was shocked when he saw that it was Alex that had thrown out the man and the look on her face was very scary.

Alex giggled and with still that scary face on said “Forgive Daniel Harry he is always like that around new people, you see Daniel like to tease people and because he is a Dark Veela and he uses it to his advantage just because” meanwhile Harry heard the man groan as he stumble and tried to stand up on shaky legs. Harry has the sudden urge to care for him and nurse but he squash down that feeling quickly and said his thanks to Alex. Harry quickly close the door of the bathroom and went to finish his interrupted morning rituals. If Harry was outside he would’ve heard both Alex and Daniel arguing.

While Harry was in the bathroom and Alex is arguing with Daniel. A mountain of a man was sipping his tea as he had finished breakfast he was silent and a frown marred his handsome face. If anyone was to give a description of the man they would say he was extremely handsome and tall, he have dark tan skin and piercing dark purple eyes. All in all he was a very desirable man and a lot of people is falling at his left and right even if he was frowning nothing could take the man’s natural beauty away but the man’s mind was in another place all together he was thinking about the condition his mate was found in small and starved even if his inheritance healed most of the damage his mate still look starved and too thin. It was lucky he likes to walk around in the night but he never walk around in that particular area maybe his creature knew his mate was there and he was lucky to follow that instinct if not the dangers of that particular creature could’ve brought many things to him the good ones and the bad. His musings was interrupted by his best friend who was sporting a hand shape bruise on his left check as well as his maid Alex announcing that his mate is here.

Harry was escorted here by a giggly Alex and a bruised face Daniel he wanted to ask but was still embarrassed by Daniel barging in the bathroom Harry was distracted from that when he entered the dining room and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen Harry must’ve stood there for what seem like hours as he stared at the gorgeous man sitting there with a frown that doesn’t do anything to affect his handsome features. His staring was interrupted by a cough from Daniel and he turn bright red when he was caught staring. He sputtered and rush to sit down at the table he turn toward the man when he heard him chuckle and went redder.

“Good Morning, my name Brynmor Kendrick Moore. I found you releasing a distress call when I was out doing my nightly walks and found you just you finish your creature inheritance and brought you here.” As Brynmor said. ‘Merlin his voice is deep and those eyes’ he contained a sigh and abruptly stop and jerking a nod at the man not trusting his voice at the moment. “Please help yourself Hattie Mae made a lot of effort in her cooking” Brynmor said again. “And she will get really mad if you don’t eat them all though so get to it” quip Daniel smirking while Brynmor laugh lightly. Harry nodded and began eating his breakfast which consist of bacon, bread and eggs.

While Harry was eating he was thinking about how to repay his thanks to Brynmor as well as asking him much needed questions when Hedwig flew in an open window and landed on his head mindful of his horns she hooted and scratched herself on the right side of his horns. “Hedwig! How did you get out?” exclaim Harry. Hedwig merely hooted back and return to scratching herself. “I assume that beautiful owl is yours Mr.Potter” ask Brynmor “She came last night demanding to enter my manor and wouldn’t leave” he continued. “S-sorry she always been a bit protective of me and always know where to find me. Don’t you girl” Harry says as he coos at Hedwig. “It quite alright there no harm done. Beside, it great entertainment whenever Daniel tries to chase her away only to be peck on the face” Brynmor answered while Daniel spit out his tea.

“Hey that ruddy bird have it out with me I’ll have you know” came Daniel reply. Harry giggle at that and continued eating his breakfast. After breakfast was finished Brynmor invited Harry to his study.

When they entered the study Brynmor started off “Mr.Potter I assume you know what is a creature inheritance and what type of creature you are?” Harry shakes his head negatively. “Well, we can start off by explaining what a creature inheritance is. A creature inheritance is a time when a wizard or witch get their boost much like when you experience a growth spurt but this one deals when your magical core is finally mature enough to unlock your family magicks such as metamorphmagus, elemental inheritance, magical sights and the rare inherent specialties such natural affinities towards certain types of magic be it Ancient, Light, Dark, Grey and Nature Magic. Before we move further I will explain brief rundown on what these types of magics are.

Firstly, we have Ancient Magics covers subjects such as runes, ancient languages, care of magical creatures and plants and last but the most the dangerous of them are Wish Magic which barter something of equal importance or value to the things you wish for, For example a life for a life and such things as that.

Then we have Light Magic which is mostly magic that we use everyday for example households charms. Dark Magic which is severely misunderstood consist mostly of defensive magic like the Protego Shield Spell or offensive magic such as The Reductor Curse.

Meanwhile Grey Magic consist a combination of the two which means it neither lean on any side of the Light and Dark Spectrum. Lastly and possibly the most dangerous is Nature Magic. This is because nature is ever changing it can be peaceful sunny day and as with a snap of a finger change into the most violent of storms. Spell of nature base need balance in both wizardkind as well as those that can harness or wish to harness it. Spell like the Patronus Charm is one such as this, meaning if you are not balance in both mind and magic the spell will backfire although the effects of the backlash are various.

Nature Magic also consist of Life and Death Magics such as the infamous Death Curse or the ancient Revival Rituals and its less powerful revival charm. Although they bring back the dead it will never work if person you are trying to revive doesn’t want to as well as with Death’s permission. Another aspect of Nature Magic is that we also can in much simpler term mold or create a being from thin air or more precisely magic itself. The being that are created are called golems unlike the inferis, these golems can be given one up to four abilities in them although the more powerful and experience the caster is the more powerful their golem can become. Most of these golems were once used as guardians of holy places the best examples of a golems is the one place at the Pyramids of Egypt more commonly known by as the Great Sphinx. Are you following right now?” Brynmor enquired of Harry.

“Yes,Sir.” Harry replied much like when he was in DADA class giving the teacher his rapt attention.

“Alright then lets continue on with Creature Inheritance. A creature inheritance will only happen when somewhere along the line one of your family members intermarries with a certain creature for example Centaur, Giant, Ancient Elves, Demons and many more. And when they marry and have children with those of whom they chooses their children will gain some of their creature parent magics and as an added bonus or unfortunate for some their creature features such as the elongated ears for the Ancient Elves, or tails for Demons. Only powerful individuals receive a full creature inheritance much like what you have inherited Mr.Potter. Many have forgotten this but the origin of wizardkind comes from the many intermarrying of creatures and normal muggles or humans. There were so much of that happening in the past that the children and the descendent of those children gave birth to what is now wizardkind today. Do you know what creature you inherited from your long line of families Mr.Potter” Brynmor ask again.

“No, Sir”. Harry shakes his head. “Do you know, Sir?” he asked tentatively.

“You can call me Brynmor none of this sir business, and yes I do know Mr.Potter” Brynmor replied. “Then call me Harry. I like it more when you call me Harry, Mr.Potter makes me feel like I’m being lectured by my Head of House.” “Very well then Haarry” Brynmor purred out his name which made Harry heart beat faster and his stomach flutter. “You are what the Creature Community is called and Eldein Fae, the Eldein Fae are one of the three main races who were the first races to be given the gift of magic as well as one of the oldest races on this earth”. Brynmor finally answered one of Harry burning questions.

“Si-Brynmor can you explain further what is exactly an Eldein Fae” Harry asked in which Brynmor look somehow please when Harry said his name.

“An Eldein Fae is a very powerful race with various coloured wings ranging from the purest of white to the darkest of blacks. Their horns shows their family line in which who are you ancestors as the horns doesn’t change only the colour of the wings. Eldein Fae are also blessed with the magic of Creation in which all of them are true hermaphrodites. They have an innate grace which matches the Ancient Elves and beauty beyond compare. Those who gets choosen as a mate for them are considered lucky because the Eldein Fae are highly wanted because of their beauty, grace and their love for all things.”

All this was said as Brynmor slowly steps closer towards Harry as Harry himself was back towards the table. “Br-Brynmor wh-what are you doing?” Harry squeaks out. “Oh I thought you knew what.I.was.doing Harry?” each word was punctuated with a kiss moving further down Harry slender neck. Harry was breathing heavily and this could’ve gone longer when Hedwig made her appearance by pecking and shrieking towards Brynmor.

“Heedwig” Harry groans out frustrated because she interrupted their snogging session. Brynmor merely chuckled and said “It appears your dear Hedwig wishes for me to stop before I corrupt you innocence my dear Harry”. Harry blushes a deep red at that. “I think that enough for today if you wish to know more about what I’ve explain today there is a library here ask Alex to bring you there. And I do apologize for that Harry I should’ve not have asserted myself towards your person like that. We should have a proper courtship” Brynmor said and smirked at the shock look on Harry faces at the mention of a courtship. “Oh, Ok umm-I should umm go now bye.” Harry squeaks out as he darted out of the library still red as the a tomato.


	3. Getting To Know Thyself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter doesnt talk much about anything other than Harry's heritage and his people's histories. Also talks about his nature and instincts. Its more like an introduction to the magical races.

Chapter 3

As Harry darted out of Brynmor study still red face he turn a corner and crashed into a strong and bare muscle chest and would have fallen if not for the arm wrapped securely around his waist holding him steady. “Whoa, you gotta watch where you’re goin there you wouldn’t want to slam into a wall now would you?” drawled the stranger. “I-I sorry I wasn’t looking”.

Harry hastily move away from the stranger keeping his head down. Then he felt fingers grasping his chin and brought it up to see the stranger face which was sinful it was the only word that his mind can supply that moment and his eyes rove to the rest of the man. He look very handsome with his tan skin, defined chest, tight abs and Harry mind just short circuited from there. ‘Merlin these men are bloody killing with their looks’ Harry internally grumbled.

“Now that’s alright beside I wasn’t hurt in anyway, I’m Clyde Hawkins by the way but you can call me Clyde.” Clyde put his hands out in invitation “I’m Harry, again sorry for that but I um are you looking for someone?” Harry replied and enquired finally breaking out of his stupor. “Oh darn got distracted, well can you point me where Lord Moore is that would be much appreciated” Harry nodded and pointed toward the directions of the study. Clyde thanked him and kiss his check as he rush towards the study.

Harry stood there bewildered and touching his cheek where Clyde kiss him. ‘People in this place is really affectionate’ Harry mused and he continued on his way to find Alex he first walk back to the breakfast room hoping to catch her still there. He open the double oak door leading to the breakfast room and immediately wish he hadn’t. Harry’s face must’ve been red beat because he just saw Alex and Daniel doing those ‘things’ on the table and Alex was vocal very vocal. They must’ve put up a silencing charm around the rooms because those sounds couldn’t be muffle out. Harry squeaks when he was wrapped by a strong pair of arms from behind and someone flicks their tongue on his ear which made him shudder. “You know, it’s naughty to peek in on what other people are doing. Unless you want to..” the voice he finally identified as Daniel purred near his ear.

Harry heard a yelp and the arms around quickly disappeared he turn around and saw that thankfully Alex was already dressed and saw that Daniel was not far from and in a heap thankfully dressed as well if you can call only wearing boxer shorts being dressed. He look towards Alex and saw that she was grinning and smiling like a loon he tried to stammered out a response only for Alex’s grin to widen. Harry saw that no amount of excuse could save him so he close his mouth and ask her help to lead him where the library was. She just grins and hooks her arm with his and lead quietly lead him to his destination.

When the awkward journey to the library was over I thank Alex and was in awe of their library it was huge, rows upon rows of books old and new one. I immediately went to the creature section and search for the Eldein Fae introduction, history and culture books. I first open the history books and read.

‘There are three ancient races that have live on Gaia before the Light bring it’s warm light upon the world. The first of the races are the Ancient Trolls. Now these are not to be mistaken by the lumbering trolls of today as they are the result of interbreeding with ogres and other less than savoury creatures. The Ancient Trolls were once great hunters, practitioners and speakers to spirits. Their physical characteristics consist of incredible strength and height as the shortest is 7’8 in height and the tallest ever recorded is 10’9 in height, their skins shades ranging from leaf green to the bark brown, also having small tusks which are decorated to their own preferences. The Ancient trolls are more humanoid or more human like if compared to today trolls. Unfortunately the Ancient Trolls went extinct because of diseases that ravage their bodies and minds also adding towards the fact of massive and unending infighting within their own tribes that ultimately lead to their demise.

The second race are the Ancient Elves however can be split into three types which are the Sun Elves, Sky Elves and the Dark Elves or Moon Blessed Denizens. First we begin with the introduction towards Sun Elves. The characteristic of Sun Elves are having tan to dark brown skins, their height vary from 7’6 to 8’8. They make the most of the percentage among the Ancient Elves. They live mostly a nomadic lifestyle but some have settle down and created vast cities scattered among the sands of the desert or the among the plains. Their ancient settlement are often located where the sun’s light is not hindered or blocked buy trees or underground. They are more likely found living on the deserts of Araha or the vast Plains of Akhs. This is because the Sun Elves are dependant towards the sun as it is their main life force and will more likely die slowly if they have not seen or feel the sun on their skin. The Sun Elves are also known to be experts in farming and great tenders of animals.

The Sky Elves is vastly different from both their cousin in that they are an all female race and have offspring with Elves of other races, they also have silvery wings and resides in floating cities in the skies. The beauty of the Sky Elves surpasses that of the Veelas with their snow white hair only for the exception that they were more Amazonian or warrior in nature and love battle and keeping honor above all else. The Sky Elves also have been gifted with a brand of magic that allows them to vastly strengthen their structures and weapons while also making them lighter in weight much like runes or strengthening charms do today but on a greater scale and much more powerful.

They are also great builders of structures and golems and have a plethora of golems guarding their great cities from any hostile intruders. Unfortunately because of the war among the race ages ago most of these elves have been cut down to small pockets hidden among the skies but the most known of these are the Ancient Sky Temple Of Aurora one of the last remaining temple of a once great city.

The Dark Elves are the most aloof and secretive among the elves races because of their near immortal life span and thousands of year in isolation. Not much is known about Dark Elves even among the cousins. What is know though is that they are worshippers of the moon goddess and live in the deepest of the deepest part of the ancient forests scattered among all over the world. It is unknown if they still exist today but some sighting have been seen in a century or two.

The last of the ancient races is the Eldein Fae. They are considered oldest of all races on Gaia herself. They also among the first to receive the gift of magic or creation from the Goddess Hecate. Of the three main races the Eldein Fae are often found in the living and thriving in forest, groves and near great bodies of water ex: rivers, lakes and the sea this is because they are attracted towards place where life is more likely to take hold. The Eldein Fae are often called keepers of the life or mother nature caretakers as they value life above all else and will only take or harm it if their hands are forced.

The Eldein Fae are also the most powerful magically but this also prove to be their major weakness as too much magick can lead the creature to insanity. This can be solved by mate or mates for those of particular power as they share it with their choosen mates. Many among creature legends and history have depicted The Eldein Fae to be charismatic, charming, natural leaders, peacemakers and also often found to be advisors to kings or rulers of great kingdoms if ever one was lucky enough to befriend them.

It is unknown how many settlement of Eldein Fae there are in the world as many have taken great lengths to hide them or make it beyond any creature or wizard reach. The only known settlement of the Eldein Fae that is known among both creatures and wizardkind is The Ancient City of the Elders but the even then the exact location of this great place is unknown and the knowledge of it have been gifted towards the Goblin whom are neutral creatures whom have a long standing alliance and deep friendship towards the Eldein Faes.

‘Wow that was brilliant.’ Harry closed the book and searched once more for a book on Eldein Fae. ‘Ah here it is’ he finally found it titled “Eldein Fae Through Inheritance” Harry opened it and start reading.

‘Congratulation on receiving your inheritance. After the first week of receiving your inheritance the body will begin its changes towards its hermaphroditic nature. The first sign changing is the increase intake of whole grain food, raw meats or fish, this will continue until after your body finishes it’s change. After that your body deem itself ready it will begin to the change. Then and only then will you begin to feel the cramps and aches in your lower stomach area.

This is because your body is recreating or if you are female creating the reproductive organs needed for reproduction, you will experience this all the span of two days and a night. With the settling of your new organs your body may now begin to create a pheromone to attract your mates. The changes may seem frightening but do not worry it is all part of the process since you are not a true born Eldein Fae. Also the Eldein Fae are fertile all year round but the more powerful you are the more likely it is for you to conceive a child or twins.

Note: Because of the Eldein Fae massive core reserve they are more likely to have more than one mate.

How to choose do you find your mate/s.

Whenever you are near your mate you will release a certain pheromone that will attract your mate to you. But this will only happen when you are comfortable enough towards that person and he or she is compatible in magic as well as strong enough to protect you during you heat period as well as during your nesting and birthing period. If neither of these conditions are met the dominant will smell a foul odour that will warn them that they are not compatible towards said submissive. If this is not heed and the dominant is persistent they will receive a minor shock that will increase in power the longer they persist. If ever rape is occurred do not fret because your instinct and lash out at the offending dominant or person it will also warn you to avoid such a vile thing to happen.

After you chose your mate/s.

When you have finally have chosen your mate you will begin a courting period which can last as long as one year to only a mere one month. This is also where you and your chosen mate settle down at a place where both of you are comfortable with to. There you will experience how it is to live together, work together, basically the ups and down of a bonded life. This is to ensure that you are truly comfortable with the mate of your choosing because if an unhappy or stressed life will cause the Eldein Fae to take it’s own life to escape it. Mates is a vital part in the everyday life of the Eldein Fae. If you have been successful in the courting period and have chosen your first mate then congratulation. Finding your second or third mate will be easy after this as you have your first mate there with you. Once an Eldein Fae choses their first mate they are more likely to have children with them first before searching for their second or third mate. This is because the instinct of an Eldein Fae will insist that he or she see how well their first mate are with a child.

Gestation and Nesting.

On average the Eldein Fae will carry the children until the seventh month this is because of the offspring wings which will mature fully during the eighth month. During that one month period the bearer will begin nesting and taking care of their children. The bearer will nest until she or he deem it safe enough to bring their child to meet the mates so the bearer can rest for a time. While the Dominants will take responsibility of taking care of the children while the submissive rest.

When Harry finishes his reading he notices that it’s already late in the evening. He decide to go search for Brynmor to join him for dinner. Although his mind is still trying to wrap around the information that he have read.


	4. Some Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations are made. And Harry and his Host are confuse and shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I edited previous chapters to make it seem less bulky and ready to read. I honestly at first can't understand what you guys were saying about the format but if you could point it out that would be nice. Also sorry about the somewhat short story this is all I could squeeze out from my head. Haha

Chapter 4

Fortunately, Harry didn’t have to search long because Brynmor it seem was shaking hands with Clyde the hunky American outside of his study.

“Ah Harry there you are. This is Clyde Hawkins he is my solicitor and also here to help you in managing your vaults and any property you have.” Said Brynmor once he saw Harry.

“Yes I met him before" and promptly asked "Why would I need to have a solicitor if to manage one vault?”.

“What do you mean only one vault Harry?” Brynmor said with confusion evident on his face. Harry saw the same look on Clyde.

 

“I only have vault at Gringotts, the one Hagrid brought me to when I was eleven.” Answered Harry. He thought that was normal since that there was enough galleons in there for him in case of emergencies.

“Harry your Father was Lord Potter surely you know that you have more than one vault because the Potter Family is an old wizarding name and with it come considerable wealth. How come you don’t know this Harry?, didn’t your magical guardian told you all of this.” Clyde said with a pronounced frown.

“Wait what do mean?, I don’t understand?, I didn’t know my dad was a lord and what’s a magical guardian” Harry asked more and more confuse by what they were saying. As far as he know no one told him anything about all of this. Not even Hermione when she seem to want to cram all of the wizarding knowledge into her head.

The faces of both Brynmor and Clyde got considerable darker when he ask those questions and involuntarily flinched when he saw them thinking that he must have done something wrong. On the verge of a panic attack and shutting himself in as he always do whenever Uncle Vernon was about to beat him for something freakish.

Brynmor must have seen Harry experiencing a panic attack because the next thing he knew was that he was being wrap up by a pair of strong arms and being soothed. Harry relaxed immediately under Brynmor ministrations. He snuggled himself deeper into the crook of Brynmor neck and inhaling Brynmor natural musk. It smelled like fresh woods and damp earth. Harry slowly fell asleep in Brynmor arms. He felt himself being carried and move to wake up only to be shushed by Brynmor telling him to go back to sleep.

Brynmor have brought Harry to his bedroom and he hardly stirred as Brynmor tuck him in. Brynmor heard a chuckled and turn to Clyde raising an eyebrow towards him.

Brynmor POV

“Sorry he just look cute snuggling that pillow while being surrounded by hundreds of thems.” Remarked Clyde prompting Brynmor to look back at Harry as he snuggled deeper into bed. They can only see the top half of his white wings and his black hair now. ‘ He is, isn’t he’ I mused internally.

Me and Clyde quietly move towards the door and silently shut the door behind them. There was silence as we walk towards my study.

“Well that was a shocking revelation” Clyde sigh breaking the silence. While I was still contemplating the reasons on Harry not knowing anything about his heritage and his family many properties left by his parents after their untimely deaths. The blatant neglect over not informing a young heir of anything involving their heritage was mind boggling.

“I thought as much. What I don’t understand is who would do that to an heir of an Ancient and Noble House. The consequence alone if revealed could warrant 10 years in Azkaban itself.” I murmured as I looks through Harry’s files.

When I found what I was looking for I was surprised at whose name was under the category of Magical Guardian.

“Augusta Longbottom” I murmured. “Who?” Clyde asked. “Augusta Longbottom!?. Did you say Augusta Longbottom is Harry Potter Magical Guardian. But she wouldn’t deny Harry his heritage when she has been teaching her grandson all the required knowledge for being the new Lord Longbottom.” Clyde stated shock at the revelation.

“But Harry wasn’t at the Longbottom Manor. I found him at the muggle world, I think was the name Surrey where I found him bloodied and beaten after he received his Creature Inheritance.” I answered already feeling a headache forming.

 

“So that was where he was hiding but I didn’t know about the beatings though. Did you see who was taking care of him?” Clyde question.

“No, I was too busy trying to soothe Harry. He was panicking and letting out a distress call that could be heard from miles away and would’ve call for more dangerous things to him.” I answered tiredly running his hand over his face.

“Well don’t stress it over too much Lord Moore. We’ll deal it with tomorrow morning.” Clyde patted his back. “I’ll come back as soon as I’m able. I need to check some of this file and ask around.” Clyde said as he walk out of my study.

I sighed tiredly and was about to head back to my bedroom when Alex knock on the door. “Enter” I answered her.

“I am sorry to interrupt Master Moore but your brother just fire called you and said that Dowager Moore is asking for you to meet her” said Alex.

“Tell her I’m busy right now. I’ll call her when I’m have the time” I sighed at my mother persistence no doubt setting me up with another uptight lady of another nameless house trying to cosy up to her.

"Also if you can relay a message to Dowager Longbottom inviting her to have lunch with us some time tomorrow and also impress upon her the importance of this meeting" I ordered Alex before I retire for the night.

“Of course Master Moore, right away Master Moore” she answered and led herself out of the study.

I walk back out and went to my bedroom and promptly fell into Morpheus hands as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I dreamt of a lithe and sexy body with black hair and blazing green eyes pleading with me and writhing with pleasure under my touch as fantasize of doing more wicked things to the innocent Eldein Fae that night.

When morning light came, I woke up feeling refreshed and satisfied even though there was a mess on the sheets which was quickly clean with a spell. 'Merlin I'm like a bloody reverting into a bloody teenager now'

End Brynmor Pov 

Enter Harry Pov

"Ugh" Harry answered intelligently as he woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. He held himself up on his comfy bed and look around couldn’t remember what happen last night. He notice that he hadn’t eaten anything at all since breakfast, he must’ve fallen asleep without dinner last night.

He went to the bathroom to freshen up and straight away gone to the breakfast room to eat. Brynmor was already there slowly eating his breakfast and he look up when he heard him enter the room.

“Good Morning Harry, I hope you had a good night sleep in the hands of Morpheus” Brynmor greeted him smiling at him.

“I did. Thank You” he lied as he hadn’t sleep well last night with the nightmare of Sirius and Cedric blaming him for their deaths. He managed to hide the bags under his eyes with a simple glamour though. He sat down and ate his breakfast quietly while stealing glances at Brynmor.

End Harry POV

Enter Brynmor POV

I smirked inwardly when I caught Harry trying to discretely watch me. My inner creature puffing up with pride that this beautiful submissive was taking interest in us.

“There is a special guest coming sometime later today. I hope you would like to join me in meeting them Harry.” I said and seem to break him out of his thinking.

“O-oh ok um what should I wear to meet them?. And who is the special guest that’s coming?” Harry enquired wide eye full of curiosity. ‘I hope that shine of life in his eyes always stay with him’ he thought softly.

“Casual and no I can’t it a surprise for you Harry. You wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise now would you?” I said and smirked at him as he blushed and duck his head down when I stared to intently at him.

“Now enough of that, you shouldn’t hide your beautiful face from anything love.” I chided as I brought his chin up to look at me. We were so close our nose was almost touching. If only I could lean down to ravaged that pouting and cute mouth.

“I-um o-okay, but I didn’t bring any clothes with me I don’t want to ma-“ I interrupted him with a finger to his mouth.

“It’s ok Alex have your clothes ready and resize to your perfect figure from your slender neck to the end of your toes” I said this as I trail a hand from his neck downward and finally resting at his slender hips. My creature growled for me to take him and ravished him until he is utterly spent. I forced it down not wanting to scare Harry away.

“Now why don’t finish our breakfast and you can come to the outside gardens to meet our special guest.” I said as I forcibly move myself from Harry’s person breathing his scent deeply to tide me over. I smirked as I saw that Harry can only nod and continue eating his breakfast.

End Brynmor POV

Enter Harry POV

After breakfast finish I returned to my bedroom and took a long cold shower after getting inside. ‘Damn that man I feel so hot and bothered around him’ he thought to himself as he took care of his rather stiff business. After he finished with his shower he was surprised to see a button up black silk shirt, a super soft white jumper with black silk slacks.

He look at the mirror and was surprised to see that he look quite beautiful with the clothes that was chosen for him. With the colour scheme he look pixie like but the slacks were a little tight on the back but he didn’t think much of it and went on his way to explore and kill time while waiting for noon to come.


	5. Exploring and Meeting Something Foul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new chapter YAy also someone advice me to take on a beta reader and if anybody is interested it is much appreciated because i sometime crap at grammars and makes lot of it. SO yeah  
> On a side note if you can explain how the Beta Reader thing works is also much appreaciated.
> 
> On another note i gotta confessed that i am totaly crap at making sexy scenes or any scene that invovles sex. It is mainly to blame with my lack of experience(Yea imma a virgin deal with it) and general low confidence.

Chapter 5

Harry POV

The Manor in and of itself was very beautiful. It was richly decorated with it’s large spacious rooms with earthy colours that gives a warm and sunny atmosphere. I even found a small aviary where both magical and non-magical birds roam. There was a dozen or so owl but what was taking most of my attention was a colourful creature about the size of a cat. It look like a dragon but it’s wings were feathery mixing with what look like a butterfly wing.

“Hullo what’s your name beautiful one?” I asked as I step towards it. It twisted it’s head like an owl and stared at me with luminous acid green eyes.

“My name is Morgana youngling.” A female voice came rang out from the creature. I stumbled back shocked that it could talk.

“What is a youngling doing here without companions, It is quite easy to get lost in this place of Magic and stone.” Morgana continued on as I lay there still shocked. “Well youngling?” Morgana asked again.

“S-sorry I was just exploring when I found you here.” I stumbled out a reply.

Morgana then stretches her wings and flew up and circled around me before finally landing on top of my head. “Hmm I smell you are of the Fae folk, tell me what is the name of one who wanders into this place?” Morgana asked as she rubbed her head on my horns.

“Oh my name is Harry it’s nice to meet you and may I ask what are you exactly?” I replied to Morgana.

“I am what they now call a Faerie Dragon or Dream Dragon, my kind have come from another dimension much like the elementals.” She answered while making a purring sound on top of my head.

“I never heard of a Faerie Dragon before even more about another plane of existence” I said “Of course there are thousands of dimension that many rare or extinct races came from and in certain instances return to.” Replied Morgana.

Morgana huffed and flew off Harry’s head and went back to her perch. “Move along now youngling Harry I wish to rest now” with that dismissal Harry went back to exploring.

After a few hours of exploring and meeting wondrous creatures and apparently nearly all the animals and creature there could talk one way or another to me. After a while I felt something tug inside me like a feeling of home or the warmth of sitting in front of a fire after talking with Siri. I went searching for it with only the tugging feeling to guide me.

When I finally found it, it was a small corridor that practically screams inconspicuous I promptly went inside and gasp as therein lies a beautiful garden where magnificent trees, mesmerising flowers and there was even a floating garden equip with fountains that spouts out sparkling waters. The atmosphere around the garden was heavy with magic like the very fibre of the plants was immersed in magic. I noticed something moving at the corners of my eyes and was shocked to find a massive snake slithering among the branches of the tress.

**_-What is a youngling such as yourself doing here all alone-_** a voice echoes around me.

**_-I’m just exploring this place. Who are you?-_** I answered while I searched for the source of that voice.

**_-A youngling should not be exploring this place on their own-_** I heard it replied clearly and spun around only to be met with a large slits brown eyes staring unblinking at me. **_–Shit-_** I jumped back at pointed my wand at it.

**_-Such language for someone so young-_** It hissed bemusedly at me as its eyes seem to be swirling in colourful waves.

**_-I’m sorry, you just gave me a scare that’s all-_** I said feeling chastised.

**_-Hmmm you smell strong and fertile you will make a good mate for me-_** it hissed and right before my eyes the creature changed no longer a giant snake now a dark tan Egyptian god with a handsome face, strong jaw, soulful brown eyes and long dreadlocks that reach down to his back and promptly close my eyes as I notice that he was naked and one part of his body was standing tall and long. ‘Bloody hell that thing is big’ I blush hotly as I continued to stare at it more intently as it was starting to twitch. My mouth went dry as a bead of translucent liquid start to well up at the head of his cock.

The god seem to be amused by my staring as he took hold of it and started to stroke it lazily. “I see you’re interested adorable one” he said voice deep and husky then I felt him grab my chin with strong fingers and made me look into his now swirling eyes.

“You wish to touch it young one feel it pulse in your hands to bring me to completion perhaps.” His voice went deeper as he leans in close to whisper in my ears.

“You know you want to” He said as he took my right hand to guide it to his leaking cock.

“I-uh um you I just” I stuttered my eyes went back down to his cock grasping it and moan at the warmth that it radiated. ‘Merlin bury me’ I heard a chuckle and felt hands stroking one of my wings then my back before landing on my bottom to begin groping them. I groan and purred at the foreign sensation. I think I heard someone called my name but the sensation was overwhelming my senses too much to care.

 We continued this for some time until Egyptian God stop his groping and pulled his hands away. I let out what sound like a whine because Egyptian God hands left me burning with desire. I look up at him with a pout and was going to demand him to go back to touching me but then I heard an inhuman growl and spun around only to meet with the blazing and glowing eyes of Brynmor.

“B-Brynmor I was umm I wasn’t uh?” I manage to squeak out my reply while my face was going through different shades of red.

**_-Oh you know that grumpy Drake-_** Egyptian God murmured near my ear and nibble at the flesh causing me to whimper the sensation causing the burning feeling to reignite with force. He grabs my waist and brought me back to that was I was feeling the heat and tone body of Egyptian God.

“Get your hands off him, Gerhaft (Gear-Hoff). **Now** ” Brynmor voice deep with an animalistic edge to it.

“Ooo..touchy are we but you aren’t bonded to this lovely submissive are you?. So what authority do you even have Bryn” Gerhaft voice was lace with amusement as his hands went to find their way under my silk shirt and begin to rub against my stomach while further making it’s way up to my chest and teasing my chest and nipples.

I groan and squirm helplessly as those hands seems to burn everywhere they touch. “P-please plea-se please” I begged not knowing what I was asking for. One of Gerhaft hands went lower and into my slacks teasing me mercilessly through the thin cloth of my boxer shorts.

“OOhhh pleeease plea-se more” I moan and panted as Gerhaft continued to tease me through my boxer shorts his right hands pinching and flicking my nipples as his left hand is only ghosting over my hard-on. Gerhaft nibbled on my ear as he press me back to his solid chest making me mewl and squirm against him. Gerhaft move his mouth towards my neck as he left a trail of kisses and bite marks.

While now his other hand went to join the other down in my slacks and went to tease the crook of my bottom moving his hand up and down causing me to feel electrified as pleasure surge forth and making finally making me release my load. I slumped exhausted and lean back against Gerhaft as he tip my head and kiss me ravenously his tongue mapping out my mouth.

Next thing I know was being on the ground and hearing sound of growls and hisses in the background. I got up still in a daze looking around I finally saw who were making those noise it was Brynmor and Gerhaft fighting and trying to bash each other head in. I went to stop the fighting but I was instantly shot by something sticky.

“You should interrupt a dominant when they are fighting youngling” I look behind me and saw that it was Morgana was perched on one of the floating plants branches although her demeanour was hostile as she hissed threateningly at the fighting men.

“How dare that worm take advantage of a youngling such as you” she hissed some more and flew up and landed on top of my head and continues to hissed at the direction of the fighting.

She hit my head with something and then it was as if my mind was not so cloudy anymore but exhaustion sits in and making me sleepy and light-headed I would’ve fallen down if it weren’t for Brynmor holding my midsection.

“Are you well Harry, did he hurt you?” Brynmor voice frantic and worried and he seem to be nuzzling me behind my ears, my head and midsection. It was when he grasp my chin making me look at him with bleary eyes and the only thing I could focus on his face was his eyes.

“You have pretty eyes and your face” I caress his face and tried standing up and bury my face within the crook of his face but my legs won’t cooperate and I would’ve fell down if weren’t for Brynmor strong grip on my waist.

“Harry you are unwell and you need to rest now” Brynmor said as he grasp my wandering hands.

“Hehe Nooo I was-was going to meet yo-ur special gu-guest” I giggled a bit hysterical at him and suddenly darkness engulf my visions.

End Harry POV

Start Brynmor POV

I watched as the spell Morgana cast on Harry took hold and swept him towards Morpheus arms. Carefully rearranging his limp body I turn towards the bloodied and beaten form of my step-brother and sighed at his foolishness for taking advantage of an unmated submissive.

“You should not have done that Gerhaft. You are lucky I didn’t kill you or let the Council know of the vile thing you did.” I said derisively towards him.

“I should’ve brought him out and bring him home. He’d make a lovely submissive all pretty and very receptive.” Gerhaft leered at Harry albeit weakly.

“Bite your tongue lest I cut it out from you vile mouth” I snarled at him really regretting not killing him now step-brother be damn.

Gerhaft put his hands up placatingly and went out of the gardens. I release a shuddering breath and tried to calm myself I look down at Harry moving out and towards the direction of his rooms with Morgana following close by. I entered the room and went to put Harry sleeping form unto the bed all the while Harry slept peacefully.

“Not even a day and you end up in a quite a mess. I dread to think what more you can get into” I sighed and ruffled his hair seeing his face scrunched up as if searching for the loss of warmth.

“The youngling is an inquisitive sort although I did not know your brother was in there if not I should have warn him” Morgana said as she flew towards Harry and snuggled up to him while Harry went and wrap his arms around her.

“Watch him for me will you I have another matter to address this afternoon” I said not wanting to leave Harry side.

“I expect some our usual bargain Brynmor” she smirk at me but did not move away from her new charge.

I nodded already use to her fond of making bargains. I got out of the room just as a house elf pop up and told me that Dowager Longbottom had arrive and was at the outside garden. I sighed already heading to her direction and wishing this day to be over and done with.

The Dowager Longbottom was already sitting tensely at the table wearing her signature vulture hat and sipping her tea. I sigh and immediately went to greet her.

“Dowager Longbottom, How lovely of you to come to my invitation” I nodded at her as she stood and bowed back at me.

“You wouldn’t give me much of a choice with the carefully worded letter, Lord Brynmor” She replied with clipped tones.

“Indeed it was designed to be that way dear Dowager” I said coolly. “How is your young charge doing these days, I heard that he have a knack for Herbology” I went on.

She seems to sighed before gathering herself “My charge is doing fine although he should not have been following that Potter child into the Ministry as well as facing seasoned Death Eaters at that.” Her body getting more tense as she said that.

“Oh yes I heard of that in the Prophet as it seem the Ministry of Magic is finally forced to admit that the Dark Lord Voldemort is back in power. Quite a hassle it seems” I remarked knowing that coward Fudge would wait until the last minute to admit the return of Voldemort.

“He seems to be quite troubled nowadays and his position as Minister is now precariously at the edge because of this blunder, No.” I offer my thoughts on this as it is any day now that Fudge will be sack from office I just hope the new Minister won’t be as incompetent as its predecessor.

“Enough of this what is the real reason you have bought me here Br-Lord Brynmor” She cracked and is now scowling at me.

“Ah yes I almost forgot about that.” I replied evenly.

“This Dowager is why I invited you as it perplexes me that you have taken care of you grandsons while abandoning your duty as the Magical Guardian of introducing the wizarding world as well as teaching him his duty as a lord of a prestigious house.” I glared at her.

“What do are you talking about? I am and was not in charge of any magical children other than my grandson.” She bristled at the accusation.

“Well then you can tell me why then are you stated as the Magical Guardian towards Harry Potter, well?” I enquired as I brought out the paper and handing it to her.

“I-I don’t understand. I was never informed of this I only knew that my daughter-in-law and son was name godparent to him never have I known that James and Lily have elected me as their child Magical Guardian.” Her face shows her obvious confusion and shock of this new information.

“The Goblins should have notified you Dowager, surely they would not make such a mistake” my face revealing nothing but inside I was just as confuse at her apparent shock.

“I did not receive anything of the sort. The only thing I received was the admittance of both Alice and Frank into the Psych ward of Saint Mungos and the news of the Dark Lord death.” She scowled further.

“Then you will not be hard pressed to come with me to Gringotts Bank now would you?” I said not really giving her a choice.

“I am innocent and claim ignorant in this matter but I will acquiesce you Lord Brynmor” she grumbled and stood up to follow me to the floo rooms.

“After you Dowager” I said as she nodded at me and went to grab the floo powder abruptly consume by green flames.

“Gringotts Bank, Britain Divisions” I murmured as I went into the sporadic green flames.

End Brynmor POV


	6. Revelations and Messed Up Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright to begin i wish to apologize for the absence of new chapters. Writers block are annoying as hell i couldnt even come up with a single idea haha it was frustrating i almost bash my face on the desk. ALso be ready for irregular updates though cuz i cant update regular now that my studies are picking up steam and i couldnt afford to miss a single class.

As the green flames spat me out of the fireplace.I step out with little to no effort. Dowager Longbottom was already there waiting patiently for me. I walk past her and motioned for her to follow me as I neared one of the unoccupied goblins.

“Greetings, I came to enquire about problems concerning the Potter House that I would like to discuss with the account manager” I said towards the goblin. The goblin only nodded at me and pointed towards the direction of a long narrow hall.

I walk towards the hall without glancing back knowing the Dowager was not far behind. We walk what seem to be an endless hallway with pictures and illustration of goblin warriors depicting them in eternal battle and glory. As we neared the end of the hallway we were met with large dark oak doors I knock and entered the room.

The room itself was huge but look more like a reception area with severe looking goblins sitting in a row  at the huge mahogany desk with its other fellow goblin. I went up to one of the goblins and waited until it look up at me.

“Whose account manager do you wish to see and state your reason Master Drake?” the gruff tone of the goblin said up to me.

“I wish to meet with the goblin in charge with the properties and monies of the Potter House” I replied.

The goblin look up and narrowed it’s beady eyes at me. It does this for a long time until it promptly stood up and motioned me to follow him. We followed the goblin until we reach another large double oak door. The goblin motion us to enter and immediately leave us as we enter the room.

“Aaah….and what does a drake and the Dowager Longbottom have need of me” the goblin whose name on the plate said Gornuk.

“I wish to know why have you not inform Dowager Longbottom of her duty as the Magical Guardian to the Potter heir?” I ask Gornuk while looking at the Dowager.

“But she is not the Magical Guardian to heir Potter what do you think to deceive me with, Drake” Gornuk ask as he growl out the last part.

“Then why does the will of Lord and Lady Potter appointed her as the Magical Guardian?” I replied and showed Gornuk the copy of the will.

Gornuk read it quickly and he narrowed his eyes at this before quickly bringing out another set of papers and casted a spell in quick succession at the paper making it glow a soft blue. He growl and press a statue which seem to call another goblin into the room and Gornuk quickly conversed with it in the goblin language.

A flurry of activity happen as goblins move about going here and there, sending and receiving papers. After awhile the moving died down until only Gornuk remain and his face showed deep hatred at whatever was found in those papers.

“It seem a great injustice have been done on young heir Potter as almost all of the papers I have received and reviewed are fakes or otherwise greatly compromise, this issue is an insult to any goblin as we had prided ourselves in tightly protecting our clients assets and rights no matter how much we despise them.” Said Gornuk.

“But it seems that the perpetrator had gotten cocky as with the first few files he tampered with have little to none magical signatures but the more recent one are practically dripping with it.” Continued Gornuk with a malicious smirk adorning his small face.

“Well don’t keep us waiting whose is responsible for this?” snark the Dowager impatiently at the Goblin.

Gornuk didn’t say anything only giving us a piece of parchment with 3 names on it.

It read as followed

  1. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
  2. Severus Tobias Snape
  3. Ginerva Molly Weasly



I looked up searching Gornuk’s face for confirmation he nodded at me with a grave face.

“I can’t believe this. How could they and I’m appalled that they would do this to a child, to deny him his family history and heritage.” said the Dowager her face wrought with anger and disgust.

“What is the penalty for these crimes Gornuk and how could we make it worse?” I asked Gornuk.

Gornuk grin seem to widen at that and waved his hand at a golden orb. It glowed a deep red and made a sound similar to bells.(A sound of jingling bells that Enma Ai makes when she’s about to start torturing her victims)

“I have passed it to be judge by our most effective lawyers he will bleed them dry. Trust me” Gornuk said cryptically.

“Are they any more business you wish to discuss with me?” enquired Gornuk.

“Who will be the new Magical Guardian to Heir Potter or will it go towards the Will’s original choice?” I asked him.

“That is correct but it seems that Heir Potter have gotten both magical and creature inheritance correct? If so then he is considered an adult he will be required to accept his Lordship tittle and with that come the properties under that title as well as full access to his Family Vault” Gornuk asked as I nodded at him.

We thanked Gornuk and left Gringotts towards our respective homes. As I step out of the floo I met with a frantic maid.

“Oh thank god your back. Master Harry is in the middle of a panic attack after he woke up awhile ago.” Alex told me as I rush towards his rooms.

As I entered the room I was met with an empty bed devoid of pillows and sheets. I called out to Harry as I searched for him the only sound that met me was my own voice calling his name. I became a bit unease as I call his name again only these I heard a near-silent rustling of fabrics only heard by my dracken hearing. It look to my left and saw that it came from the closet.

I came closer towards it and call out softly for Harry. After what seems like ages he finally answered me with a soft cry. I immediately open the closet and saw that Harry was bundled up with a mound of pillows surrounding him and his beautiful pure white wings completely covering him from my view.

I softly call out his name as I inch my way slowly towards him but he didn’t seem to show any sign that he heard me so I slowly reach and started to stroke his wings as I tried to coaxed him out of his panic riddle mind.

After a first few minutes of trying to coax Harry out he finally seem to calm down enough for him to extract his wing back revealing puffy eyes and tears tracks falling down those cute cheeks. I inch some more toward him and gently brought him pressed closely against my chest as I sooth him with kind words while gently rubbing his back. After he finally quieted down some more I grasp his chin to bring his face towards mine and softly kiss his lips that seem to stun him.

“Harry love what happen to make you this distress?” I asked and it seem to break him into awareness and promptly flush bright red while quickly ducking his head down.

I chuckle and brought his face up to look at me again and raise my eyebrow at him. He seem to stutter for a minute before taking a deep breath.

“I-I think I was half-asleep when I woke up ‘cuz I-I saw his face on me and felt his body o-o-on me a-an-d I just panic I-I tried to call for you b-bu-but you didn’t come for me a-and I was so scared and-and I..” he began to panic again and I quickly soothe him and rock him gently.

“Shhh..shhh it’s alright I’m here now, it’s alright now you’re safe.” I soothe these words as I pick him up to the bare bed and gently laid him down but he clung to me didn’t want to let go just yet.

“Harry love I need to get the pillows and sheets I won’t be long alright, you’re safe remember I right here” I gently pried his hands off me as he nodded at me and wrapped his arms around himself. I kiss his forehead and quickly went to retrieve the stuffs for the bed.

As I neared the bed Harry must’ve heard me as he quickly whip his head up and look up at me with the a face that could melt the coldest of hearts as he brought his arms up making grabbing motions at me. I smiled and quickly laid the sheets and pillow around him as I laid down next to him and he quickly snuggled up against me seeking comfort slowly falling into Morpheus realm. I brought my hands up caress his head making him snuggled deeper bringing up a small chuckle in me.

“Don’t worry Love I’m here now, to protect, to love and to be your support. I’m here now so don’t worry Love” I whisper to him and kiss his head. This went on until I myself was lulled to sleep by Harry’s warmth.

I was awoken by soft whimpers coming from the bed beside me I look down and saw that Harry was what seem to be experiencing a vicious nightmare as he constantly repeat 'I'm sorry Paddy', 'It's my fault', 'It's my fault' these sentences seem to be on repeat as Harry's face now have fresh tear tracks running down his cheeks. I immediately wrapped my arms around his smaller waif-like frame and soothingly comfort him with soft words as he begin to quiet down some and fell back to sleep.

I was still comforting him when he suddenly shot up and wail bloody murder thrashing about I immediately went to him and cupped his face calling his name softly and saying it was all a dream and I'm here now. This seem to work as he slowly calm down and started to wake up from whatever nightmare that was a plague on his mindscape. His eyes widen as he recognize me and lunge at me wrapping his arms around me sobbing loudly and I continued my ministrations at soothing him.

We were wrapped around each other like that for a good while. As his emotional state was going haywire and it seem exhaustion finally caught him both emotionally and physically brought him to blissful sleep and I choose to stay up and look after him in case the nightmare make their appearance known again.

~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~

Harry POV

I woke up feeling safe and warm I didn’t want to wake up so I snuggle deeper into the warm bedding some more. I was about to drift off when I heard a chuckle I froze but thought nothing of it and squirm trying to get comfortable when my name was called I was confused I thought I went to bed alone. I crack open an eye and was met with smiling purple eyes of Brynmor he let out tiny shriek and stumble backwards and would’ve fallen off the bed if not for two strong arms encasing his frame and holding him close to a warm and muscular chest.

“I apologize for startling you Love” Brynmor said his breath and voice so close to his ear making him tingle.

“I-uh umm….” Not knowing what to say I just sat there snuggled against him stuttering out words.

Brynmor just chuckle and brought us back to lay down on the bed. He brings me closer to him and cards his hands through my hair sending sparks of contentment and assurance through me. I look up at him and was met an expression I rarely saw aim towards me ‘love and adoration’ not the greedy calculating gazes on some people I saw. I was lost and was pull towards his beautiful gazes until we were mere inches apart and I softly kiss him on the lips and it was like an electric current was shooting all over my body originating from that simple kiss. When I pull back Brynmor was speechless for a good while to the point I was starting to pull away from him but the arms around me bought me back to him only to receive a toe curling kiss with tongue ‘TONGUE’ I tell you. I think I black out or something because the next thing I know was both of us on the bed with him on top of and peppering kiss on my face before trailing down towards my neck.

The pleasure was unimaginable for me as I lay there beneath him a whimpering mess as my erection was painfully hard and in dire need of release. I let out a whine when Brynmor rub my cloth covered erection as I was brought to new heights of pleasure. I started to grind against his hand panting and whining for more of that blinding pleasure and Brynmor smoothly complied and his other hand was cupping my and turn it to face him as he started to kiss me again as the feeling was same as the first time he did it I was left breathless and panting for more. I was too much into it that I almost didn’t hear him calling my name until he move me to face him again.

“Wha-what is it?” I ask him and he smile gently at me and kiss me softly again before going back up.

“I said do you accept me to be your first mate Harry?” he ask with eyes hopeful and with genuine love at me.

“I-I yes I do, I do want you to be my mate Brynmor” I answered him and seeing his face lit up was a memory I remember till eternity.

He kiss me deeply before going towards my neck to bite it breaking the skin slightly making me gasp at the slight sting and then I shuddered as new sensation was going through me like a feeling of euphoria and utter happiness pushing me to the edge finally making me come and I heard a grunt above me causing me to look up and saw that Brynmor face was pinch in an expression of pain until I make the connection that he came as well as I did making the feeling more intense for me knowing that I was the cause for this. As I was brought back from the pleasure high I got the feeling telling me to bite his neck and I did making Brynmor jump slightly before licking it. What I saw as the bite mark was healed is a tattoo featuring white wings encasing a small dragon. I look and saw that Brynmor was looking at me with an intense look and he brought his face down and kiss my forehead before telling me to go to sleep and just like that my world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALso for some of you who love Severus Snape i am sorry but i just cant get over the fact that he always almost always degrade harry every chance he got no matter his reasons either for cover his spy status or not you just not hate a child for their parents mistake it just miffed me up. And also the reason why Harry is like that because he finally had a chance to let lose his emotions this was just one of the way he will do it.


End file.
